Rendição
by Potterfoy
Summary: Você sabe que ele te deseja e isso é o que sempre tem sido a sua perdição. "Só um pouco", sussurra Teddy, e você, sem armas para lutar, se rende a ele. Teddy x James. Oneshot. Tradução autorizada por PerlaNegra.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a JK. Rowling, só meu personagem favorito é meu (iludida, nem isso eu tenho). E essa oneshot é da PerlaNegra, que me deu permissão pra traduzir e trazer um pouco de teddyxjames pra vocês.

Aviso: Sexo, sexo e mais sexo. E sexo entre garotos, caso ainda não tenha percebido, então se não gosta... Não leia, ué.

* * *

 **Rendição**

por PerlaNegra

Tradução de Potterfoy

* * *

Insolente como sempre, sem pudor algum, ele separa as coxas, te deixando assim mais espaço para trabalhar. O movimento descarado chama sua atenção; você o olha, devora com seus olhos castanhos as longas e delgadas pernas, pele branca coberta de uma camada dos pêlos mais abundantes e mais escuros que tenha visto em alguém. Nem você nem seu irmão tem tanto pêlo no corpo. Nem sequer seu pai. E essa é uma das coisas, entre milhares, que o diferenciam tanto de você e que tanto gosta nele.

Mas ele, a quem em sua casa hospedam e tratam como um filho, não é nem parente seu; nenhum laço familiar os une mais que o fato de que é o afilhado de seu progenitor.

Se seu pai soubesse o que você e Teddy fazem em sua cama durante as noites ao fechar a porta… o que tem feito cada noite dos dois longos meses desse verão — o verão que antecede a seu penúltimo ano em Hogwarts, já quase se graduando, já quase na maior idade —, justo o que estão fazendo essa noite, você e ele, deitados em sua cama, nus, se devorando, mas não a beijos. Lambidas, chupadas, mordidas em qualquer parte do corpo. Todo o corpo, menos o rosto, menos a boca.

Ali é terreno proibido, e você não tem que se importar, certo?

Quando ele se move assim, abrindo as pernas descaradamente, você sabe que te convida a enterrar-se mais em sua virilha. Então aceita o convite como um mendigo que leva dias sem comer. Você mergulha, enfia. Mete todo o pau dele na boca, o máximo que pode, o máximo que te cabe, a cabeça grossa do pênis esfregando contra sua garganta, aspirando o cheiro de homem que emana dos fios negros de seus pêlos, enchendo seus sentidos com o aroma e sabor dele.

Teddy se arqueia pela sensação de ser engolido por completo. Levanta os quadris, os lança para cima e o pau dele se enfia mais em você, te provoca náuseas; que aguenta, suporta. E é esse movimento involuntário em sua garganta, essa vibração e esse abraço, o que faz que Teddy solte um gemido rouco e gutural, tão alto que te faz temer que alguém, lá fora, tenha escutado.

Mas isso não é possível. Teddy lançou um feitiço silenciador, como cada noite desde que fazem _isso_.

— Como você fica bem, James — te diz com um ofego que mal ouve. Você levanta os olhos ainda com o pau dele em sua boca, olha-o. Ele tem os olhos presos em ti, olhos azuis nublados de prazer, e isso te excita ainda mais. — Como você fica bem me chupando, como me enlouquece ver sua boca cheia de mim… Seus lábios ao meu redor, porra, você devia se ver — conclui, arqueando o quadril de novo, como se colocasse ênfase ao que acaba de dizer.

Coloca uma de suas mãos em sua cabeça, tentativamente, como se pedisse permissão. Você geme, te deixa louco tê-lo assim, te alegra que Teddy — o Grande Teddy, quem sempre admirou tanto — seja reduzido a uma massa mole de gemidos incoerentes e arrepios graças a sua boca. Afasta-se um pouco, chupa forte, leva sua mão até a mão que ele tem em sua cabeça, e a pressiona. Teddy compreende seu gesto.

— Meu Deus, James — suspira, e coloca sua outra mão sobre seu cabelo.

Deu-lhe liberdade total de foder sua boca como queira, e, sem pensar duas vezes, é justamente isso o que ele faz.

Com ajuda das mãos, toma teu cabelo ruivo em punhos e empurra e afasta sua cabeça a bel-prazer, te levando no ritmo que ele quer, na velocidade que ele necessita, tão profundo quanto deseje. Move sua cabeça até um lado, logo, até o outro, o pau relando contra seus dentes, esfregando contra o interior de suas bochechas… Ofega e joga a cabeça para trás. Está a ponto de vir, você sabe. Pode sentir como o pau dele endurece até o ponto do impossível, pode saborear o pré sêmen em tua língua, salgado, quente, delicioso…

Mas, de repente, Teddy puxa seu cabelo para cima, removendo com brusquidão sua boca do pênis dele.

— Não, Jamie, espera — ofega Teddy —, hoje não… Hoje quero…

Te pega pelos braços e te puxa até a cama. Sua nudez e a dele se roçam, silvam, o calor e suavidade são quase insuportáveis. Sente a umidade de sua própria saliva encharcada no pênis alheio molhar teu quadril quando Teddy te deita ao lado dele.

Você olha com expectativa, sem dizer uma palavra. Tem estado assim toda a noite; coisa rara, pois geralmente é um tagarela. Mas com Teddy e todas essas noites proibidas passadas ao lado dele, você aprendeu que há coisas que é melhor manter em silêncio.

Essa noite, especialmente. Essa noite é a pior de todas.

É a última.

— Jamie — repete Teddy, com esse diminutivo seu que só usa nesses momentos íntimos —, eu quero, hoje, _só por hoje_ , por favor…

Ele fecha os olhos, esfrega o pau contra seu quadril e você suspira. Sabe o que ele quer, já te pediu várias vezes, mas você não foi capaz de dar. Você morre de medo. Medo da dor, medo de que goste. Medo de que não possa viver sem ele e sem tudo isso que vem te oferecendo, e pior, _tudo isso_ que ele vem tirando de você. Te roubando. Sem compromisso, sem promessas, sem obrigações.

Sem te dar nada em troca.

No dia seguinte você partirá para Hogwarts. E ele, Teddy, que tem vivido em sua casa desde que a avó morreu, que vive ali para economizar enquanto ele e a noiva, sua própria prima, juntam galeões suficientes para a casa nova… já não estará ali quando voltar no Natal.

Forma-se um nó em sua garganta só de pensar.

Teddy se levanta um pouco na cama e se arrasta até ficar em cima de você, se mete — como o intruso que é, sem pedir permissão, sem pertencer — entre suas pernas. Com as palmas enormes e úmidas de suor, separa suas coxas trêmulas; você concorda, obediente, dando-se, sabendo o que ele quer. Teddy se joga sobre sua virilha e devora seu pau, você fecha os olhos e se agarra com as mãos aos lençóis.

Como isso é bom, tanto calor, tão molhado, tão macio, a língua dele movendo-se ao longo de toda sua dureza, seu paladar e seus dentes relando em você…

Se retira e começa a lamber suas bolas como se fossem um doce, uma de suas mãos acariciando sua ereção languidamente, sem pressa, sobe e desce, usando a saliva como lubrificante. Você abre mais as pernas quase sem se dar conta, levanta os joelhos, apoia os pés na cama, você quer mais, quer…

A língua de Teddy chega até a pele debaixo de suas bolas e roça sua entrada. Você revira os olhos, não pode crer no quanto isso é bom. Teddy já lambeu, beijou e amassou muitas partes de seu corpo, mas nunca tinha te feito isso.

Bruscamente, sem aviso prévio, Teddy te solta e se levanta, ficando ajoelhado na sua frente. Decepcionado, você abre os olhos e o olha; sua respiração agitada no mesmo ritmo que a dele, impressionante vista, _que cara bonito_ , cabelo azul alvoroçado, olhos igualmente celestes brilhando com perversão. Magro, macio. Masculino.

Teddy lhe sorri. É um bastardo dos piores, com uma mão acaricia o próprio pau para não perder a ereção, te proporcionando o espetáculo de propósito, sabendo que você poderia vir apenas com vê-lo fazendo isso. Acaricia-se com lentidão, pressionando, mordendo o lábio. A enorme dureza brilha, quase púrpura, a ponta pigando, _chap, chap_ , o som da umidade produzido pela saliva que você mesmo deixou ali antes, e não pode evitar que a boca se encha d'água novamente. Gostaria de engolir-no outra vez, chupar, lambê-lo inteiro… mas sabe que ele tem outros planos em mente.

— Vira, James — manda, confirmando seus pensamentos. — Vou te dar mais do que isso.

 _Mais?_ Obedece sem vacilar, removendo-se com toda a falta de jeito de seus dezesseis anos, virando-se sobre a cama até ficar deitado de barriga para baixo.

De imediato, Teddy volta a empurrar suas coxas para te abrir; você reage ajudando-o, mas nessa posição é mais difícil separar as pernas. O que faz é apoiar-se um pouco nos joelhos, envergonhado de ter que mostrar a bunda assim ao seu companheiro de quarto — de cama —, como se você se oferecesse, como se…

 _Fosse uma puta_.

— Bendito seja, Merlin — grunhe Teddy atrás de ti, e você gira a cabeça sobre seu ombro para vê-lo, e o olhar lascivo e faminto que ele tem, os olhos fixos em seu traseiro, só fazem que se envergonhe mais. Você deixa de olhar e enterra a cara no travesseiro, muito sufocado pelo o que acontece, muito temeroso do que está por vir, tão tenso que poderia se romper.

Sente as enormes mãos de Teddy pousar em suas nádegas e começar a te acariciar com gentileza, com devoção.

— Tão doce, tão jovem… _Oh, Jamie_... — geme. — você não tem ideia do quanto fica bonito.

Os polegares dele roçam sua fenda, uma e outra vez conforme te acaricia e te sussurra obscenidades que esquecerá depois; os dígitos se enterrando cada vez mais na separação de suas nádegas até que chegam ao ponto de que estão acariciando sua entrada.

Isso é tão bom, você gosta; te toca o fato de que Teddy pareça tão ansioso, tão desejoso de ti. Se empurra mais sobre seus joelhos até ficar completamente empinado, com a cabeça e os braços apoiados em seu travesseiro, apertando-o, abraçando-o como se precisasse de algo para se sustentar.

Com as mãos, Teddy te abre o máximo que pode e deixa a cara cair sobre você, passa a língua por sua abertura e você sente como se essa carícia úmida mandasse eletricidade por todo seu corpo, por cada um de seus membros, fogo a cada poro de sua pele. Escuta como ele te saboreia, ouve os gemidos de gula, de fome, de querer mais. Se estremece. Treme sem poder controlar-se quando a língua dele recorre sua entrada uma e outra vez, sobe e desce, _lap, lap_ , te lambendo como um gato, como se _isso_ tão sujo e proibido fosse o melhor manjar.

Sente as mãos grandes apertar suas nádegas, os polegares dele enterrando-se em você bem de cada lado da língua. Língua que procura, mete, te fura… Nota _um pouco_ dela em ti, dentro de você, a leve ponta do músculo introduzindo-se em sua agora ansiosa entrada, e não é capaz de afogar o gemido longo e desesperado que surge desde o fundo de sua garganta.

Empina a bunda para Teddy, e não te importa o que pense de você.

Quer mais, porque já não tem medo, porque é bom. Nota que Teddy inclina a cara e a empurra contra você o máximo que pode, a língua dele entrando, mexendo, tocando pontos em seu corpo tão sensíveis que acha que poderia explodir.

E essa tortura se prolonga não sabe por quanto tempo, mas sente que é muito porque Teddy te beija — te beija na bunda — de mil maneiras possíveis, de todas essas maneiras com as quais jamais te beijou na boca.

Nem te beijará.

Porque não, te disse. Os beijos são para os namorados, para os amantes. Não para dois homens como vocês que na verdade não são nada.

Uma vez, em alguma daquelas primeiras vezes em que você e ele começaram com seus jogos — batendo uma juntos, rindo, medindo para ver quem tinha o mais grande, para ver quem lançava sua porra mais longe —, foi em uma dessas vezes que ele te pediu permissão para te tocar.

E dessa noite em diante, o inferno se abriu em seu quarto. Milhares de demônios entrando para visitá-los cada noite. A luxúria, a gula. A inveja e os ciúmes.

E foi em uma dessas ocasiões — as primeiras, as mais inocentes — que você aproximou seu rosto do dele, quase por instinto, lhe pedindo um beijo sem nem sequer saber que era justamente isso o que estava pedindo.

Ele recusou.

"Não sou bicha, James. Você por caso é?" zombou, rindo de seu inocente movimento.

"Sabe que vou me casar com Victoire, não é?", adicionou ao ver que não respondia nada, como se essa fosse a razão de peso para negar o óbvio. Você assentiu, lutando com todas suas forças para esconder o quanto que te doeu.

"Isso… _isso_ que acontece entre nós, não muda nada de nada."

Não, claro que não.

Durante várias noites esteve irritado, sem fazer nada com ele na cama, sem corresponder aos flertes, as insinuações.

Mas, como aguentar? Ter isso era melhor que não ter nada. No final, teve que ceder.

Cede agora da mesma forma, entregando tudo de si. Abrindo-se para Teddy, empurrando-se contra Teddy, dando-lhe o que ele vem pedindo durante noites e noites, o que você estava tão aterrorizado de conceder.

— Vou te foder.

Abre os olhos quando Teddy sussurra isso contra a ensopada pele de sua bunda, tão lentamente, tão sereno, que não está muito certo se ele realmente falou ou foi só sua imaginação. Seu coração começa a bater apressadamente — _sim, muitíssimo mais_ —, se assusta, se retira um pouco para frente.

Mas Teddy não vai te deixar ir tão fácilmente. Antes que tenha se dado conta, ele mete junto a língua um dos dedos, e agora se move, afasta o rosto, mas esse dedo fica, fica dentro de você, de seu corpo, te perfurando, te abrindo, te preparando. Geme, tenta afastar-se outra vez. A mão livre de Teddy te segura fortemente pelos quadris, imobilizando.

— Teddy… não… — resmunga, morto de medo.

— Shhh, espera — te implora, segurando mais forte. — Se doer, prometo que paro. Por favor, Jamie, só um pouco. — Sua voz é ofegante, ansiosa, faminta e você morre de vontade de ouvi-lo falar assim. Sabe que ele te deseja e isso é o que tem sido sua perdição. Desde a primera noite. — Só um pouco…

Se rende.

Luta para relaxar, mergulhando novamente a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Nesse travesseiro que cheira a Teddy, que cheira a suor, a noites de verão com sexo interminável. Tanto que não deixa de te surpreender que sua mãe não tenha sido capaz de perceber nenhum desses aromas quando para você é quase como se pudessem socar seu nariz.

Teddy se dá conta de sua submissão, de sua rendição.

Sente ele se levantar até ficar ajoelhado atrás de ti, seu dedo ainda dentro de você, entrando e saindo com suavidade. Ouve-o arfar, respirar com agitação, gemer.

— Está tão apertado — afirma com voz ofegante. Você geme em resposta —, tão apertado, Jamie, que poderia gozar só de ver meu dedo assim, grudado em você, preso em seu cuzinho perfeito e apertadinho…

Seu monólogo obsceno e carregado de desejo te vence, vira a cabeça de lado para poder escuta-lo bem, quer ouvir tudo o que te diz, quer confirmação de que de verdade te deseja tanto como transmitem suas palavras, quer saber que ele gosta de você, que deseja ardentemente te foder como não tem desejado fazer nada mais com ninguém no maldito mundo.

Quer saber se isso que faz contigo lhe agrada. mais — _muito mais_ — que o que faz com sua prima. Quer acreditar que sim. Decide enganar-se mesmo que seja por essa noite e, então, acredita.

Pensar nisso, em que Teddy te deseja como jamais há desejado nem desejará Victoire, faz que seu sangue ferva, provoca a explosão de algo em seu interior. Arqueia mais seu corpo, empinando a bunda para Teddy, pedindo-lhe que continue, que te dê mais. Teddy murmura um encantamento e você sente uma umidade abundante no traseiro, o dedo de Teddy deslizando dentro e fora com suprema e incrível facilidade. Como pode que apenas uns instantes lhe havia custado tanto trabalho entrar?

Começa a sentir que te falta algo, que já está pronto para o que segue. E talvez Teddy possa pressentir porque tira o dedo por completo e, ao voltar a meter, já leva companhia. Dois dedos, lentos, profundos, suaves. Sente seu cu se alargar, se abrir, e esses dedos se curvam, tocando suaves partes de seu interior que ninguém jamais tocou antes. Dói um pouco, é verdade, mas é uma dor suportável. E ao fim de uns momentos, em troca…

Fica tão bom.

Agora se dá conta de que não teria porque ter temido tanto. Como pôde achar que Teddy — o bom Teddy, seu companheiro de brincadeiras da infância, que te comprende melhor que ninguém em sua casa — poderia te machucar?

Confiante, abandona-se a sensação ardente dos dedos de Teddy entrando e saindo de você. Tira-os e mete com ritmo cadencioso, gira-os, abre-os, curva. Cada movimento novo e inesperado te traz um pouco de dor, mas então Teddy acaricia a parte inferior das suas costas com sua mão livre, murmurando suas sacanagens de sempre, tão agradecido e excitado que você não pode nem sequer irritar-se nem um segundo com ele. E quando a dor acaba de passar, de novo te invade essa sensação de _querer mais_. De estar preparado.

Geme, seu corpo se estremece. Teddy se inclina sobre você, liberando sua bunda, seus dedos te abandonando. Te abraça por trás, o peito totalmente sobre suas costas, a cabeça sobre um de seus ombros, apoiado em você, sente os lábios dele roçar sua pele. Por um momento se pergunta por que se ele beija cada centímetro de seu corpo, se já te chupou até nos lugares mais inesperados… por que não pôde fazê-lo em sua boca, nem sequer por erro?

 _"Não somos bichas, James._ _Assuma_ _. Só estamos… experimentando um pouco. Não esqueça."_

Até faz um tempo, não havia esquecido. Mas essa noite, esse momento, com Teddy a ponto de fode-lo… esquece.

É claro que esquece. Esquece porque de outro jeito não poderia gemer como faz quando a ponta do membro dele se encaixa contra a fenda de suas nádegas. Esquece, porque se não, não poderia saborear com todo seu esplendor a experiência de sentir como, centímetro a centímetro, sua inchada ereção penetra em seu ser. Esquece, porque de outro jeito não poderia ter levantado a cabeça do travesseiro, nem seu tronco completo — ainda com o peso de Teddy esmagando-o —, suas palmas apoiadas sobre a cama e virado a cabeça até o mesmo lado onde Teddy tem a dele.

Sente o calor do rostro alheio quase grudado ao seu. Isso é estranho, Teddy jamais permite que se aproxime tanto.

Ofega incontrolávelmente porque não pode respirar com normalidade, seu corpo parece ter esquecido que tem nariz, que precisa de oxígeno para viver. Uma estranha emoção tem se apoderado de seu coração que não te permite encher os pulmões com propriedade. Não compreende o que é, e embora o suspeite, prefere ignorar.

Pouco a pouco, Teddy entra em você, invade seu traseiro, te penetra, se mete. A expansão é inconcebível, impossível, jamais havia sentido nada que fosse tão estranho, tão doloroso e belo ao mesmo tempo. Nesse momento recorda porque tinha sentido medo.

— Oh, Teddy — choraminga ao lado da boca dele. — Dói _._

Mas ao mesmo tempo sente-se tão cheio. Tão pleno. Tão em contato com aquele que não tem feito outra coisa além de manter distância emocional contigo.

— Só — responde ele com um fio de voz, afogada, estrangulada — … só será um momento.

Não te importa, certo? Distância emocional há muita, não te resta dúvida. Mas distância física… faz muito tempo que essa deixou de existir entre vocês dois. Está tão perto, está dentro, a cara a uns centímetros da sua… Ele ofega, forte e ruidoso, e você sente sobre sua boca a respiração pesada e embriagante de Teddy.

Mas isso, tal como disse Teddy, só dura um momento.

Ele abandona a fronteira desse desejo proibido, se levanta até ficar de joelhos atrás de você, devagar, te arrancando de uma vez a única esperança de um beijo roubado no calor do momento, te roubando o sonho de provar seus lábios, seu sabor.

Geme, quer chorar, se sente ferido. Mas ao mesmo tempo… Merlin, você _tem Teddy dentro de seu corpo._ É mais, muito mais perto do que jamais poderá tê-lo.

Não pode olhar para trás, por mais que vire sua cabeça não consegue ver nada. Mas, ainda assim, a sensação do pau dele dentro de você te grita segundo a segundo o que está acontecendo: Teddy está te fodendo finalmente. Está te fodendo em sua noite de despedida. Está te fodendo pela primera e única vez em sua vida.

A lágrima desliza por sua bochecha sem que se dê conta, confundindo-se com as gotas de suor que escorrem ao longo de seu pescoço. Inadvertida.

Luta para encontrar um ritmo estável em sua respiração que te livre de um desmaio, e enquanto, Teddy fica muito tempo ajoelhado atrás de sua bunda sem se mover. Só ali, estático, com a ereção mais dura que nunca enterrada tão profundamente em você que pode sentir contra suas nádegas os ossos pronunciados do quadril dele. Pode sentir contra suas bolas os grandes, deliciosos e suaves testículos de Teddy, esses que tantas noites antes lambeu até achar que ficaria sem língua.

Teddy está tremendo, você pode perceber. Respira agitadamente; as mãos, pousadas em seu quadril, tremem levemente.

Vira a cabeça para trás, tentando olhar sobre seu ombro. Outra vez.

— O que…? — exala com grande esforço, quase nem você se escuta, dando-se conta de que não tem fôlego para falar— … o que foi? Teddy?

Teddy não responde. Ao menos, não com palavras. Grunhe e aperta o agarre sobre suas nádegas. Se empurra para frente, até você, ainda que seja impossível que possa se enfiar mais dentro de seu corpo. Porém, isso é o que faz. Se empurra e você se estremece sem controle quando o pau dele roça sua próstata. Quase pode ver as estrelas de todo o firmamento quando Teddy retira seu membro e sai quase por completo de ti, acariciando de passagem esse ponto de fogo.

— PORRA! — grita sem poder evitar, e é uma sorte que fora de seu quarto ninguém possa escuta-los. — Oh, _meudeussim_!

Não pode acreditar no quão grandiosamente bom isso é. Por que não tinham feito antes? Tanto tempo perdido, tanto desperdício de energía em dizer que não, em evitar, em…

Ao ver seu entusiasmo repentino, Teddy solta uma risadinha sufocada que pode ser uma zombaria tanto para você como para ele. Porque ele está passando um momento difícil tentando não gozar, você sabe bem, porque voltou a ficar quieto ao tirar o pau de ti, e você morre de vontade de tê-lo dentro de novo, morre por seguir sentindo isso, esse fogo atravessando seu sangue, viajando a velocidade da luz por cada veia, saindo disparado por cada nervo, chegando até seu cérebro e te deixando irremediavelmente cego.

— Gosta que eu te foda, James? — pergunta Teddy com voz sufocada e trêmula, começando a se introduzir de novo em você, lentamente, quase tanto quanto a primera estocada. — Oh, sim, bastardinho. Posso ver o tanto que você gosta. E isso que você não pode ver o que eu estou vendo, James. Seu cuzinho abrindo, alargando, engolindo meu pau, todo… Oh, meu Deus, _Jamie_ … Isso é muito, muito melhor do que eu imaginei.

As palavras de Teddy superam seu limite e você sabe que não pode mais. Sem se importar com o que possa pensar de você, que possa zombar de ti, empurra-se bruscamente para trás, até ele, obrigando-o a entrar completamente em você, arrancando-lhe um ofego de surpresa, de desejo, de prazer.

— Merda! — agora é ele quem grita, e a voz se quebra quando inclina-se de novo sobre ti, passando um braço ao redor de sua cintura, a mão dele roçando sua ereção que palpita, o quadril lançando-se para trás e quase no mesmo instante, para frente. — _Porra_ , Jamie, porra… Porra! — diz uma e outra vez ao mesmo ritmo que suas estocadas, para trás, para frente, para trás, e você se sente arder em chamas cada vez que Teddy passa dentro de ti roçando seus nervos mais sensíveis, morrendo por gozar, temeroso de fazê-lo, medo e gozo combinados, êxtase e desolação

Tenta levantar uma mão para tocar-se, não aguenta mais, mas não pode, todo o peso de seu corpo e o de Teddy te impede; sabe que se levanta uma mão cairá de cara contra o colchão. A cama se move toda, a cabeceira golpeia violentamente a parede com cada empurrão descomunal que Teddy dá contra seu corpo.

Não suporta mais. Não, não pode. Olha para baixo de seu corpo. Observa como seu pau está escorrendo pré sêmen, molhando seus lençóis, quente, pegajoso, veemente. Grunhe, emite lamúrias, choramingos e longos gemidos roucos e ásperos.

Jamais — _jamais_ — teria acreditado ser capaz de realizar tais ruídos.

— Teddy, por favor…!

Suplica. E por uma vez, _pela primera e única vez_ , Teddy não tira sarro de você nem do que lhe pede. E te dá. Te dá o que está precisando, o que está lhe rogando.

Pela última vez.

Sente a mão dele, a do braço que havia rodeado sua cintura, arrastar por sua barriga e por seu baixo ventre em busca de sua ereção. Toma-a e aperta duramente, sem delicadeza. Ele treme, você se estremece, seu sangue abandonando cada parte de seu corpo e reunindo-se em seu membro, juntando-se ali justamente debaixo da ardente palma.

Teddy te acaricia. Forte, apertado, _zas, zas_ , na mesma velocidade que as penetrações, dentro, puxa, fora, empurra, e você queima, a pele pinica, as pernas e os braços formigueiam.

Agarrando o lençol de sua cama — de sua cama malcheirosa e encharcada de sexo —, você vem.

Geme, ofega, grita. Não sabe o quê. Um zumbido invade seu cérebro, já não pode escutar nada. Todo seu universo se reduz a esse momento, a esse quarto, a essa cama. Seu pau e o dele. Corpo, mente, alma. Por alguns segundos, não sabe mais nada. Morre.

E instantaneamente vive outra vez, justo a tempo para continuar sentindo o pau de Teddy ainda em você, saindo e entrando a um ritmo cada vez mais frenético e errante. De repente, muito de repente, ele fica quieto. Te abraça fortemente e geme. Lentamente. Quase imperceptível, a pele do corpo dele arrepiando-se por completo.

O orgasmo se prolonga por tanto tempo que sente inveja pelo seu não ter sido assim. Teddy se retorce em um maremoto de arrepios, o suor banhando o corpo dele, molhando você, os olhos fortemente fechados.

Tudo termina, e sente-se tão cansado, tão satisfeito, que só se deixa cair. Teddy cai em cima de você.

Os dois ficam imóveis durante um longo tempo, o pau de Teddy ainda enterrado em seu traseiro, o pênis certamente já flácido. Suas respirações cada vez menos agitadas preenchendo o silêncio de seu quarto. Percebe umidade escorrendo por suas pernas, partindo de sua entrada, até embaixo, indo direto impregnar a cama com mais de seu aroma favorito em todo o mundo. Fecha os olhos apertadamente.

— Jamie…

É a última vez que Teddy te chamará assim, porque amanhã você se vai. Irá regressar a Hogwarts, a uma vida "normal" que agora te parece anômala, e ele… ele se casará no natal e irá embora de sua casa. E jamais, jamais voltará a acontecer nada como isso entre os dois.

— Jamie…?

Ele repete.

Você se nega a responder. Finge que dormiu e ele acredita.

xxx

Quando chegam as corujas naquela manhã de novembro, toda a mesa de Gryffindor se torna um caos total. As notícias voam com asas próprias, propagando-se como nuvens sob o comando de uma brisa de abril. Você, que tem o olhar perdido, o ânimo lá no chão e a alma em algum lugar muito longe fora de seu corpo, não presta atenção. Não te importa absolutamente nada.

Desde a noite antes de regressar a Hogwarts está assim. Como um recipiente vazio. Nulo e indiferente. E embora todos notem, ninguém adivinharia jamais.

Estava beliscando seu desjejum com indiferença quando, de repente, sua irmã se senta com brusquidão a seu lado, intempestiva como sempre. Você levanta o olhar de seu prato e a observa. Inquieta-se quando descobre que tem os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— O que houve com você? — pergunta com urgência, voltando-se para ela e ignorando os olhares de zombaria dos outros. Pensa que talvez tenha recebido alguma má notícia por carta. — Aconteceu algo em casa?

— Bo-bom, algo assim — balbuceia Lily enquanto tenta limpar a cara com a manga da túnica —, você não leu o jornal?

Você nega com a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco mais tranquilo. Certamente só se trata de alguma outra nova mentira que a imprensa tenha inventado do seu pai. Isso acontecia com uma frequência de uma vez por mês. E mesmo que não seja estranho, você sente a curiosidade por saber o que puderam inventar dessa vez. Olha ao seu redor. Um de seus companheiros de Gryffindor tem _O_ _Profeta_ em nas mãos; toma-o sem constrangimento, o indignado "Ei, Potter!" passa inadvertido enquanto desdobra o pedaço de papel a sua frente: o escândalo do dia ocupando quase metade da primeira página.

Você lê.

Não.

Volta a ler. Não é possível. Não pode acreditar e continua lendo, uma e outra vez; chega ao ponto que já leu tanto que as letras dançam frente a seus olhos, borrosas, movendo-se. Poderia ser possível que _isso_ fosse por sua causa?

Não é muito ingênuo pensar assim?

— Viu, James? — sussurra Lily a seu lado. — Pobre, pobrezinha de nossa prima Victoire! — ela se lamenta em voz cada vez mais alta. — O que vai fazer agora, com tudo pronto para o casamento? O vestido, a casa nova, o banquete! Oh, e eu, o que vou fazer? Já não vou poder ser uma das damas de honra!

Afasta a vista do jornal e olha Lily, impactado de que sejam uns estúpidos vestidos o que mais lhe importe, sobretudo quando você está lendo algo que talvez vá mudar sua vida. É possível que Lily note a incredulidade que tem no olhar, porque ela abaixa a voz e, depois de olhar com fúria a seus companheiros de mesa que os apontam com zombaria, continua balbuciando.

— E Teddy! O que me diz dele? É um escândalo o que fez! Se sua avó estivesse viva, certamente teria morrido com isso!

Revira os olhos. Como essa garota pode ser _sua_ _irmã_ , por Deus?

— Lily, por favor, como pode saber o que teria opinado a senhora Andromeda sobre isso? — lhe pergunta com voz irritada, tentando ocultar o redemuinho de emoções que se desatou em seu interior, a bolha de felicidade que havia começado a inflar, o tênue brilho da esperança começando a cintilar…

— E o que você acha que teria dito? — exclama ela, toda indignação e fúria. — Teddy rompendo seu compromisso a um mês do casamento e, como se fosse pouco, _declarando-se gay_! Ohhh —queixou-se Lily, levando as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo as bochechas com elas. — Meu pobre papai, como estará? O que vai pensar agora de seu afilhado? Vai correr ele de casa?

Algo parece fazer clic no obtuso cérebro de sua consanguínea. Te olha com olhos desorbitados e você não pode evitar a vermelhidão que cobre suas pálidas bochechas ao se dar conta do que ela está pensando. Lily te aponta com um dedo enquanto abre muito a boca com um gesto de terror.

— Ele dormia em seu quarto, James! — ofega com violência enquanto se joga sobre você para te tocar, suas mãos te revisando como se estivesse coberto de feridas. — Nunca te fez nada… indevido? Indecente? Pervertido? —sussurra com espanto.

Você a empurra para tirá-la de cima.

— Está louca? Claro que não!

Ela tenta te dizer algo, mas você já não a escuta. Sai correndo do Grande Salão direto a torre da Gryffindor, a solidão de seu dormitório, a segurança de sua cama atrás das cortinas. Muitas coisas, muitas notícias, muitos sentimentos.

Muitas dúvidas.

Chega a sua cama e se joga sobre ela. Não sabe se ri ou chora, não sabe o que significa o que fez o insensato do Teddy Lupin. Não tem ideia do que vai acontecer e poderia matar alguém só para poder averiguar.

Por que Teddy rompeu com Victoire? Por que se _declarou gay_? Por que ele faria algo assim quando antes, durante aquelas noites em seu quarto, faz apenas um par de meses, te disse até o cansaço: "Não somos bichas, James"?

Precisa pensar.

Pensar.

Mas quando a coruja golpeia com seu bico a janela da torre, essa janela que fica justo ao lado da sua cama, não te surpreende muito. Acha que já estava esperando-a, quase tem a certeza de que já sabia que essa carta chegaria cedo ou tarde.

Com um pulo se levanta de sua cama, uma alegria que fazia muito não sentia te impulsando, te levando até a ave que te olha desde o outro lado do cristal. Com o coração saindo do seu peito, abre. Recebe a carta e ela se vai.

A carta não tem nem seu nome, não diz nada, nem sequer vem em um envelope. É um simples papel dobrado ao meio, mas sabe que é para você, se não fosse, a coruja não a teria te confiado.

Seus dedos tremem tanto quando desdobra o modesto pergaminho, que quase o rasga pela metade. Cobrindo a boca com uma mão, descobre uma pequena nota que começa a ler sentindo que pode morrer de um ataque a qualquer momento.

 _Tu_ _do bem, querido Jamie, tudo bem. Você tinha razão,_ _bastardinho_ _. Sou bicha. Agora eu sei, e todo o mundo também._ _Armaram um escândalo_ _, mas acho que no fim todos agradecerão que tenha me dado conta agora e não depois do casamento._ _Aliás_ _, seu pai é o único que tem se mostrado bastante compreensivo com o assunto (diferente de todos seus parentes Weasley), e inclusive me pediu que continue vivendo em sua casa. Então… bom, vou estar aqui._ _Seguirei_ _em seu quarto, guardando seu lugar. Em sua cama._

 _Te esperando_ _como um desesperado, meu Jamie._

S _eu,_

 _T._

 _PS: A propósito: Sabe o que é o melhor de ter saído do armário?_

 _Que agora já posso te beijar._

O nó em sua garganta quase não te deixa nem respirar. Olha pela janela. Você ri para não chorar.

No fundo sabe que deveria dizê-lo que não, que pode enfiar seus beijos no cu ou aonde se acomodem melhor, que esses dois meses que passou pensando que ele se casaria foram os piores de toda sua vida, mas…

Balança a cabeça. Sorri.

Sabe que ele te deseja. E isso sempre foi sua perdição. Cederá. Se renderá a ele.

E o melhor é que sabe que morre de vontade de fazê-lo. Outra vez.

fim

* * *

 **N. da T.:** Espero que tenham gostado! Qualquer erro de digitação, tradução ou gramática, fiquem a vontade pra me avisar.

Tô traduzindo outras duas oneshots da mesma autora (de ships diferentes, a narração tbm caso tenham estranhado) e comecei a traduzir uma longfic drarry dela, Manual do Perfeito Gay (uma das minhas favs), que se tudo der certo, quero começar a postar no dia 18/04 porque é quando a fic faz dez aninhos.

Enfim, momento de vender o pinhão da minha nova drarry: Of Wolves and Men, dão uma olhadinha, pls ❤


End file.
